


Good For You

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream's In Prison, Dream/Sapnap - Freeform, Dreamnap hint?? perhaps??, Gen, M/M, No proofread we die like men, angst and hurt, deh reference, rlly short, this is highkey bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: Sapnap visits Dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Good For You

Sapnap stood in the small obsidian room, staring coolly at his friend from behind the barrier. His arms laid limp at his sides as he watched Dream fiddle with something in his chest, his back facing the ravenette. He was biting at his lip, their exterior crusted with dried blood.  
When the barrier was finally lowered, Sapnap remained in place, opening his mouth to speak, only to find no words would come out. Finally, Dream looked at him. His face was gaunt, his under eyes layered with a bruised purple color, he no longer resembled his fun, reckless, childhood friend.  
“I’ve missed you-” Dream started to speak, but cut off at a sharp glare from Sapnap.  
“I hope you’re happy.” Sapnap finally spoke, his voice wavering as he watched Dream with a cold levelness. “Do-” His voice cracked, “Are you even slightly sorry?” He stared down at the blond, biting the inside of his cheek. Now it was Dream’s turn to be speechless.  
When Dream finally tried to speak, Sapnap interrupted him, straightening his shoulders as he mustered all the strength within him. “I hope you had a blast while you..” He drifted off as a pooling despair rose in his throat, before continuing. “-While you dragged me along.” Tommy’s words echoed in his head each time he spoke, _he doesn’t care about me anymore._  
“Sapnap-” Dream looked upwards, his green gaze widening.  
“Y-You,” His voice caught in his throat, “You say what you need to say, right? And then you play who you need to play. You played me.” There was a rising fire-like anger in his words, hot tears budding at the corners of his eyes. “But- I guess I wasn’t any use anymore, was I? So you-” He hesitated, inhaling sharply as he noticed the flashes of pain in his friends eyes. “You cut me loose?” Sapnap couldn’t stop the hurt from making it’s way into his words, venom lacing the accusatory statements.  
_“Sapnap-”_ The blond repeated, reaching a hand out, as if he was going to touch him. “Let me speak, please.” His eyes softened as he watched his friend’s stance wavered. “I just need some time to-”  
Once again, he was cut off. “I’ll shut my mouth and let you go- is that good for you?” He stepped forwards, looming over Dream, who flinched at the sudden movement, quickly retracting his arm. “I’m just supposed to stand by and watch you manipulate everyone like they’re your little puppets, aren’t I?” _I was his puppet_. “Well, Is this what you wanted? Are you happy, Dream?”  
Panic flooded the villain’s once steady glare, his sunken eyes widening once more. “I-I just need some time to think.” Dream repeated as he made a move to stand, but a hostile glare from the boy kept him frozen in place.  
“Are you happy with what you’ve done?” Sapnap crossed his arms in what appeared to be a hostile stance, but he was truly trying to cover his shaking body. Dream’s hesitation was the only response he needed before calling Sam to let him leave.  
When he stepped outside of the prison, he felt his knees buckle under his weight, his arms still wrapped tightly around his torso. He knelt in the cool night air as hot tears flowed down his red cheeks. _He doesn’t care about any of us anymore. Did he ever care?_ Cold realization washed over him. _He doesn’t love me anymore._ Turmoil erupted in his head at the thought. His body shook as he sobbed, his dark hair falling over his face. _Did he ever love me?_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!!


End file.
